


The Purr of a Chat

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Catbug - Freeform, F/M, Hawkmoth, I'm ded, I'm so hooked to this show, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alone in this world, and they were strangers to each other. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purr of a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have been sucked into a another fandom. Hello hell my old friend.

They were running.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, their feet silent as they landed on each building, their arms strong with tension as they grabbed poles for balance. But, the breaths that came out of their mouths were ragged, their muscles screamed with pain as they flee, eyes widen with fear.

The moon was nowhere to be seen, and so had hidden them out of sight, away from the police, away from the blinding spotlights and cameras.

Chat Noir couldn't even mutter a thanks of prayer as he tried to catch on with his partner at front.

He saw how frantic she was, knew how she was already blaming herself to the mess they were leaving behind. Hawkmoth had unleashed something terrible, something both of them couldn't even stop without some sort of miracle that Ladybug didn't have. And of course, they were framed for the crimes that had occurred.

Politics weren't helping much, most people wanted them gone, said they were a nuisance despite the protests the civilians had came out with, and despite the help they've been given by the two superheroes. Hawkmoth had actually came out from the dark and showed everyone who he really was. He unleashed all the Akumas so that they had attached themselves to everyone they could get, and so turned them all to stone.

Adrien, through the mask of his alias, watched with utter horror as his friends and the people he knew slowly turned into nothing but sculptured rocks, as Hawkmoth bluntly told them. Their faces were frozen with their mouths gaped wide, hands reaching out for help as their eyes were widen with such hopelessness that it made Adrien's heart clenched.

Surprisingly, the Akumas didn't get the ones high in authority, for example, the police, the military, politicians and also lawyers. They became slaves to Hawkmoth, to deal with the remaining people that didn't manage to get under his spell, and to cast off intruders that dared step onto Paris. Or, to be one of his prideful collection that had become new accessories to the town as they were remained where they were standing.

Some had become nothing but a pile of rocks as the tanks came down onto them like bugs.

Both heroes were devastated.

Chat Noir's throat constricted when suddenly a chopper appeared next to them, catching them red handed as the light was shone onto them, the wind making his drenched hair fly all over from the force of the blades.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, stand down or shots will be taken at your way," One of the man blared from the speaker, and when Chat Noir glanced to the right, he saw that several men were already aiming their guns at both him and Ladybug. "I repeat, stand down."

He clenched his jaw, already forcing himself to run faster despite his muscles being in pain as he became nearer to his partner, already seeing the gap between the building they were on and the next one in front of them.

"This is my last warning. _Stand down_."

With one last powerful leap, Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Ladybug and brought them down over the edge, the supposed suicide attempt made her loose her breath that she was frozen stiff from shock. He managed to whisper "Save us." into her ear before she quickly took out her compact and swung them into a dark alley, where they ran deeper into it and pressed themselves against the bricked wall amongst the boxes and trash that were littered all over the ground, the shadows hiding them from their hunters as they didn't even let a breath escape from them.

The chopper passed above their heads, the lights were frantically swinging all over the place as their hunters were trying to find them. Chat Noir pressed both himself and Ladybug to the dumpster near them, caving her in so to not reveal both of them with her flashy attire. Once the machine was fully gone, where there were only distant sounds of those all over Paris but not quite near them, only then they allowed themselves to breathe, the air rushing past their lips in relief.

Chat Noir could feel their chest brushed against each other as they breathe silently and deeply, his head hung with tiredness that his forehead almost touched the crown of her head, his hands planted on the dumpster just beside her arms. For a moment, it felt as if they were no longer Chat Noir and Ladybug, no longer praised heroes they were once were, but rather two eighteen-year-old people who were exhausted and in grief on what just happened to their home and friends.

There was a brush of fingers just at his jaw and he snapped his eyes open, lifting his head up to where her bright blue ones he had always adored stared back at him. "We have to leave," She rasped, and at the same time they could hear that they were running out of time. Soon enough, they would be exposed to each other. "Find a place to stay for a while, at least, until we replenish our energy," She paused, letting out a sigh. "I don't think both of us would survive the night in this state, including our little helpers."

He nudged his nose to her forehead once before taking a couple of steps back to give her space, even if he wanted to be near her. "Where? With Paris crawling with people who would want to kill us, I don't think it would actually be smart to roam around looking for our place."

"True, but we don't need to go back to our own place, we just need one we can borrow for a while," She replied with one hand pressing onto her temple. When she retrieved it back, there was blood on her finger tips. She blinked. "And an emergency box too."

Chat Noir winced, and quickly look up to the building beside them. "It's an apartment, we sneak up into one of the rooms and get ourselves cleaned," He faced her worriedly. "You'll be fine?"

She waved him away. "Don't I always? Anyway, let's get going, I feel like collapsing soon."

He decided to take the risk and scoop her up into his arms, where she let out a yelp of surprise from the sudden lack of ground. She gave him a glare when he started to walk to the door that was a few feet away from them. "I thought I said I was fine."

He gave her a grin, opening the door with a hand. "You said you were going to collapse so," He shrugged idly as they went up the stairs. "Better safe than sorry."

Huffing, she gave a slap on his chest. "This place has only three floors, I can walk, you know."

He let out a chuckle. "And I can carry you for three floors too. We're here anyway." The moment they stop in front of the door, she slipped out of his grasp. He motioned to the door with his katana at hand. "My Lady."

She scoffed, her compact at ready. "Scaredy cat." With that, she opened the door quietly.

They were greeted with a hall of doors, lights still lit and everything was dead silent. Cautiously, they padded their way through the carpeted floor, ears sharp for any inconvenience that could be aiming at their way. They checked every door for life, from the first until third floor but all they found was nothing, everyone had left their homes after the mass panic.

"We're alone," Ladybug told him once he got out of the last room, where she was clipping her compact to her belt. Another dot disappeared from her ear ring, and he didn't need to look down to know he too only had one more chance left before they could change. "We get a room, we rest, and then we leave before sunrise, figure a way out how to stop Hawkmoth and save them all."

"Before sunrise, yeah, I could deal with five hours of sleep," He nodded. Then, he cleared his throat, a smile peeking at the corner of his lips as he motioned to the room he just went out of. "I suggest we share a room? Don't worry," He laughed when she made a face. "There are two bedrooms in there and a toilet, also their fridge are packed with food so it'll be alright for us," She didn't seem convinced, but he was already fidgety from the lost of time and he needed a room fast. "Look, it'll be easier when we'll look after each other alright? If one of us gets abducted or whatever, we'll be there in a flash so would you please make up your mind fast because I'll be changing soon."

She rubbed her face, her own lips tilting up. "Fine, we'll share."

He beamed, before quickly making his way into the room and straight to the toilet, where the moment he closed the door, his transformation was up and Plagg came out from a his ring like a deflated balloon. Adrien quickly caught him in his hands, where the little guy was already groaning.

"You owe me a huge chunk of cheese, pretty boy," Came the muffled voice of Plagg where he was face down on Adrien's palm. "No, a whole shop of them because I feel awful."

Adrien smiled tiredly, setting the kwami on the closed toilet bowl as he kneeled in front of it. "I know, I know, but we were chased by the law, what can we do but run?"

Plagg snorted. "I'm pretty sure we were chased by bloodhounds, and I hate mutts."

Adrien smirked, straightening himself up. "How about you go get yourself something to eat while I take a shower, I saw a few blocks of cheese you could munch on, but remember to save some for the road too."

Plagg's ears pricked with interest, and he seemed slightly better than before when the amount of food was mentioned. "Hey Adrien, it'd be easier if you and Ladybug just show your identities to each other, you know. It'll be easier now, and it'll be easier in the future."

Adrien was caught off guard by the sudden statement, and shook his head with a sigh. "She still doesn't want to show herself, so I'm only respecting her for it."

Plagg floated in front of him, poking his chest. "You two have been working with each other for three years, isn't that enough to trust each other?"

Adrien opened the door slightly with an eyebrow raised, trying to brush off the subject. "You're talking nonsense, Plagg. Go eat before you hurt yourself."

Plagg sniffed in disdain. "Maybe I am, maybe I will," He licked his lips before grinning broadly. "Cheese here I come!"

When Plagg was gone, Adrien let out a breath of relief, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned onto the door. True, it had accured to him that maybe they should show their identities on who they are, so that if things were to happen, such as the current situation they were in, they wouldn't have a problem of keeping their identities safe. It'll save both of them the trouble, and it'll save him the headache of figuring out who's the girl he's been taking out bad guys with, and they'll be knocking out Hawkmoth together soon.

He shook his head, it was pointless to think about it now. He had to get clean fast, so that when she takes a shower, he would be eating and once he was done he could quickly lock himself up in one of the rooms, rest in for the day.

And then, they'll take out Hawkmoth together.

Yeah.

He hoped it was as easy as it sounds.

* * *

To his surprise, he slept quite well. At least, as well as he could for four and a half hours.

He was already up and ready by the time the sun was about to shine, the skies were still dark with a bit of hue of colours spilling at the edge, he could feel the morning breeze going through the open window that was left by the owners yesterday. He left the bedroom fully clothed, a bit fresher than last night, a bit energised, when he saw her standing at the sliding doors near the living room, just hidden behind the curtains to avoid being seen, her hand barely touching the glass door as she stared out with a melancholy sort of look on her face.

He paused by the door to take a look at her, to see if she was alright. He almost gave himself a concussion this morning by slapping his forehead too hard when he forgot to check on her last night, since he was too tired to do anything else after having some food.

He saw that she had treated the cut on her temple, she didn't look as exhausted as she was yesterday, and it looked as if she just ate breakfast from the way how the wet plate and mug was she left to dry beside the sink. But, she still looked tired, as if she was the one that had to lift the world off her shoulders alone, as if she only had less sleep than he had from thinking about it. He felt almost guilty for that, guilty she didn't have enough rest because of what was going through right now. And he couldn't do anything about it but just help her and be there for her.

He hoped that was enough.

"Stop staring."

He blinked his eyes a few times, clearing his throat quietly before making his way towards her, his tail twitching with embarrassment after being caught. "My Lady," He purred, plastering a lazy grin when she faced his way, and a small smile lit up her face that made his heart banging in his chest.

"Chat," She replied. She then motioned to him once he stood beside her, hiding behind the curtain as she was. "You don't look so much as an alley cat now."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment," Then, he notched down a bit. "You've been staring outside for quite a while, anything on your mind?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just how long have you been stalking me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk," She paused, pursing her lips. "You know what."

He sighed. "It's bad, isn't it? 

 _Ya think?_ Plagg's voice whispered into his ear.

"Too bad," She murmured. "I just hope we're not too late to stop this, and it's obvious that Hawkmoth wants us, or at least, our kwami."

"He wishes, but he can't because apparently he has to go through us first."

"You mean, Paris first."

He was silent.

_Yowch, there ya have it. The cat's out of the bag._

He took her hands, giving her a reassuring smile. "Look, we can do this, we can beat Hawkmoth, like we always do. He's just another bad man that's more challenging than the rest, once we bring him down, we can erase everything and make Paris back to normal, alright?"

She searched his face, some sort of amusement was starting to grow in her eyes. "Never knew you were one for pep talk, Chat, but I appreciate it," She squeezed his hands once. "Thank you."

Then, he realised the way she was looking at him with curiosity, and determination, as if she was figuring out something but wasn't able to because of some obstacle was in her way. "You," She started, eyes darting all over his face. "You remind me of someone."

And he realised what that obstacle was.

His mask.

He stood still, trying to silence his ruckus of a heart as she raised her hand, her fingers trailing the edges of his mask and then trailing down to the side of his face, following the strong line of his jaw, where she ended it at his chin.

"Too familiar," She murmured, and he didn't realise he leaned forward until he could feel her warm breath fanned on one side of his face, spreading the heat to his neck and fingers as he brushed his nose against the apple of her cheek, his hands now sliding to her elbows. She had her hands rested on his chest, her eyes now closed. He tested his boundaries, lowering his lips from her cheek to the corner of her lips, softly pressing them there.

It was then she snapped her eyes open, and both of them stared at each other in shock as her blue iris met his green feline ones, silence filling the room like a plague.

He realised his mistake, _their_ mistake, this wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to leave by now, where they would be trying to find a way to stop Hawkmoth from destroying Paris just to look for them, where they would be bringing back the civilians unharmed and alive, not deserted in the middle of road turned into stone waiting to be destroyed by tanks and trucks.

Not this.

Never this.

He swallowed, taking a step back as he let go of her, looking away as he tried to ignore the pang in his chest. "We have to go."

He could hear her forcing her breath out as he walked towards the small kitchen, grabbing some bread and cheese and then pouring himself some milk. "Of course," He heard her say somewhat breathlessly. She cleared her throat once. "I'll wait for you outside."

When he heard the door close, his shoulders slumped as he leaned against the counter, his hands curling into fists beside the food and drink he got for himself. Why did he do that? What in the world made him be like that? He had control, he always had control, but it looked as if he was slipping already.

With irritation for himself growing inside him, he gulped down the cold milk and finished off the bread he took, cleaning them up after that as he wrapped the cheese with a tissue for Plagg later.

_Ya know, you were never actually true to yourself._

Chat Noir didn't say anything as he opened the door, and saw Ladybug standing at the opposite side of the wall with her arms crossed as she stared at her feet. When she heard the door open, she looked up. They looked at each other for a second, before she gave him a sad smile.

_You love her._

He gave one of his own.

_Far too much._


End file.
